


The Captain and the Cat

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Disney References, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Disney’s <i>The Princess and the Frog.</i> Jim Kirk is working hard to get his own ship; and Prince Spock is trying to figure out the exact moment his life fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Disney and Star Trek combine to make this reference ridden story.

_The evening star is shining bright. So, make a wish and hold on tight. There’s magic in the air tonight, and anything can happen…_

“Jim! Nyota! It’s time to come inside and get cleaned up!” Winona called out from the kitchen window.

Two young kids reluctantly abandoned their mud pie factory and went inside.

When they were all cleaned up, and dinner had been eaten, they gathered in Uhura’s room.

“Now I’ve got time for a story before your father gets home, Nyota, which one should I read?”

“The Frog Prince!” Uhura cried out happily.

“Eww!”

“Jim, that is not nice.”

“But I don’t want to hear that story, Mom!”

“Of course you don’t want to hear it, you’re a boy!” Uhura said. “Boys are allergic to all that frilly pink happily ever after stuff, it has cooties.”

“Double eww!”

“Jim, that’s enough. I’ll read it now and you can pick a different story next time.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest in a huff and Winona opened the book.

***

“She leaned down…and kissed that little frog! And then…the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after.”

“Yay!”

“Yuck! There is no way you’d ever, ever, I mean never, catch me kissing a frog!”

“Oh, really?” Uhura asked, grabbing her kitten and quickly tying a bright green scarf around her neck. “Well here he is, Jimmy, so kiss him! Do it! Do it!”

“No! Never!”

The kitten, named Marie, squirmed out of Uhura’s grip and dashed under the bed.

“You two leave that poor kitty alone!”

The two kids eventually stopped laughing and sat up properly on the floor.

“Would you really kiss a frog just because he says he’s a prince?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, I’d kissed a hundred frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess.”

“So how come a girl can do what a boy can do, like touch frogs, and mud, and stuff and not get cooties, but I can’t do what you do?”

“I dunno, just cause.”

The conversation stopped abruptly as the bedroom door opened and a man walked through.

“Good evening, Captain Pike.”

“Good evening, Winona.”

“Daddy!”

Uhura ran over and hugged him.

“Hey, how’s my little princess?”

“Daddy, how come I can play in the mud, but kissing a frog would give Jimmy cooties?”

Pike just stood there silently as Winona laughed and helped her son into his coat.

“All right you two that’s enough philosophical discussion for tonight. It’s time to go home, Jim, your dad should be back from work by now.”

***

“Which one is that one, Dad?”

“Which star, Jimmy?”

“That big bright one on the far left, see?”

George Kirk looked through his son’s telescope and smiled.

“Oh, Jimmy, you’ve found one that’s very special.”

“What is it, Dad?”

“Jimmy, that star is the planet Vulcan. Vulcan was one of the founding members of the Federation of Planets. They are, intelligent, logical, and a very honourable and noble race.”

“Mom! Sam! I found Vulcan come see, come see!”

***

Later that night as his mom and dad tucked him into bed Jim kept his eyes on the stars.

“You see, Jimmy, science, exploration, discovery it brings people from all walks of life together, and gives them hope for a brighter future.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny model of a starship.

“When I get my own ship I’m going to travel to every corner of the galaxy. Going on all kinds of adventures and who knows what might be accomplished out there.”

“Our ship.”

“Of course our ship,” George said, and handed his son the little model.

Jim held it carefully in his hands and looked out again at the night sky.

“Oh, look!”

“What is it, Jim?” his mother asked.

“Uhura’s fairy-tale book says that if you make a wish on the evening star it’s sure to come true.”

“Well you wish on that star, Jimmy, with all your heart. Just remember that that old star can only take you so far. You’ve got to help it along with some hard work of your own and then you can be anything you want; but you have to promise you’re old man something.”

“Anything, Dad.”

“That you’ll never lose sight of what’s really important, promise?”

“Promise.”

***

Jim swore loudly as he ran in the back door of Quark’s bar. 23rd century and they still couldn’t make public transportation run on time to save their lives.

“You’re late!” a voice yelled out from the office.

“I know!” he yelled back, tossing his bag into the staff room and pulling on a vest.

Heading out front he rushed through the first dozen orders before finally making it out to the tables. He spotted a few familiar faces as he went to collect the dishes. Screw the boss for being too cheap to hire a busboy.

“Hey Sulu, Chekov, what are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here doing this thing called relaxing after a hard day of classes you should try it sometime,” Chekov said.

“And later we’re going to that new Risa night club, you should come,” Sulu added with a smile.

“I don’t do that whole scene anymore. Besides I’m going to work a double shift tonight. You know so I can-”

“Save for your ship we know, we know! Man you need to learn to have some fun!” Sulu exclaimed.

Jim shrugged. “Maybe next time.”

“I told you he would not come.”

Jim bit back a sigh as he went back behind the bar, to the dishwasher, and kept working.

The head chef poked his head out the kitchen.

“You’re still talking about that dang ship? You know you’ll never get enough for the down payment.”

“Hey, I’m getting close.”

“Yeah…how close?”

Jim glared at him.

“Just keep the orders flowing, Cupcake.”

Thankfully the chime of the door drowned out his laughter as Uhura came flying into the restaurant.

“Jim, Jim, did you hear the news!?”

“About what?”

“Prince Spock of Vulcan is coming to San Francisco!”

“That’s great, Uhura.”

“That’s not even the best part! Dad invited him to our masquerade ball tonight and he’s letting him stay at our house as his personal guest!”

“Well have fun with that. Oh, and tell Pike congratulations on being voted king of the festival.”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Like it’s any surprise to him. This is the fifth year in a row,” she said, and reached for her belt as her phone rang.

“Hello?... Hey, Riley! Look don’t forgot to-what! What do you mean you aren’t coming?!...Well look Rigelian flu can’t be that bad!...Yeah, whatever, look just don’t die from this, because I’m going to kill you.”

Uhura closed her phone in a swift irritated move; and then spotted Jim as he poured out his next order.

“Jim, I know it’s short notice, but would you be able to serve drinks at the ball tonight? I want to make a great first impression and Riley just bailed. Please? I’ll pay you double whatever you were going to make tonight, will that cover it?”

“Yes, yes that would be just fine, Uhura,” Jim said, as he calculated a new total in his head. “That would be enough. It’s enough! I’m finally getting my ship!”

The shouting nearly drowned out the plate smashing on the floor in the kitchen.

“And tonight my prince is finally coming. And I sure as heck ain’t letting him go!”

With all their focus on the dreams that were now so close neither of them noticed the sinister man sitting in a shadowy corner booth.

***

“Just look at it, Mom! Doesn’t it just make you want to scream!?”

Winona took in the mismatched colours of the interior of the ship, and the shower curtain suits in one closet.

“Yes it does.”

Jim was too excited to notice his mother’s tone and made for the bridge.

“Look the science station is going to be right where you’re standing, and this is going to be my chair!”

She laughed. “You’re your father’s son all right. He used to go on and on about this old girl too.”

“Old girl! Mom, this is going to be the best ship in the fleet!”

Winona put a hand on her son's shoulder.

“Jim, honey, I’m sure it’s going to be just wonderful, but it’s such a shame you’re working so hard.”

“I can’t give up now, Mom! Not when I’m so close. I have to make sure all dad’s hard work means something.”

“Jim! There’s more to life than just a ship. He had love and you should too. You should have friends, and someone to be with you.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m going to be married to this ship, Mom. I’m going,” Jim glanced at his watch. “I’m going to be late!”

***

“Sire, we are due at the ball at precisely-”

“I am aware of our time constraints, Stonn, I merely wish to use what little of it is available to us towards constructive purposes.”

Prince Spock looked away from his aide and went back to scanning the shops and vendors on the street. As they turned a corner they collided hard with someone and stumbled back.

They fell to the ground and a pair of polished, but well worn shoes invaded Spock’s vision. Spock looked up and to see a tall dark man stumble back as well. He thought he saw a hint of darkness in the man’s eyes, as he regained his footing in front of them; before it was washed away with the wave of a hand and a charming smile.

“My apologises, gentlemen, and a tip of the hat from Doctor Facilier. How you all doing?” he asked, as he helped them up and offered them his card.

Spock took the card and read it aloud.

“Tarot readings, potions, charms, dreams made real. I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t believe we require your services.”

“Oh, that’s just for show to the gullible, emotional, human types. Visiting royalty such as yourself, of course, is only interested in the exceptionally rare.”

“How did you know?” Spock asked, while self-consciously adjusting the headband that covered his eyebrows and ears.

“I make it a point to know what goes on in this town. I have friends everywhere, even on the other side.”

A door swung open and the words seemed to echo back at them from the inside.

“That’s an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in San Francisco, little parlour trick don’t worry.”

He moved them inside and sat them down at a large table.

“Relax it will be easier.”

“To do what?” Spock asked.

“To help you of course. Why I’ve got gizmos, gadgets, voodoo, hoodoo, and things I’ve never even tried. I’m sure I can find something to get you what you want.”

“And how do you know what we want?”

“As I said, I make it my business to know everyone’s business, but if you need further proof I can provide that too.”

He shuffled a deck of cards thoroughly before spreading three cards out in front of each of them.

“Now you, young man, are from across the stars. You come from two long lines of royalty, but separate aren’t they? Weren’t meant to mix of course, it’s not natural. Nothing good about being mixed trust me, I’ve been there too. Now they want you to marry and mix it further, but you don’t want that. You wish to be just as your father is, to have his ancestor’s blood run full in your veins. To show them all that you can be what they need. And you racing against the clock to do it, aren’t you, Spock?”

Facilier turned to Stonn.

“Now on you, little man, I don’t want to waste much time. You’ve been pushed around all your life. You’ve been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother; and if you were married. You’d be pushed around by your wife. She’s going to look lovely though, Stonn. Provide you with six strapping boys so it’s not a bad consolation prize.”

He slid between the two men and reached out his arms.

“However, if you, gentlemen, would like something better I’d suggest you shake a poor sinner’s hand.”

***

Jim looked over the party where Prince Spock had finally decided to grace the ball with his presence, and Uhura had wasted no time in claiming him as her dance partner. Jim watched them move around the dance floor. Well he was very handsome and light on his feet Jim thought; Uhura could certainly do worse.

He finally turned his eyes away from that happy sight as the Fenner brothers came up for more drinks.

“These are delicious, Kirk.”

“Thanks, Mr Fenner…and Mr Fenner. Quark is going to have to find himself a new golden boy when I sign those papers you both brought.”

“Oh, yes about that.”

“You were outbid.”

Jim dropped the glass he was holding. “But-”

“A fellow came in and offered the full amount in cash. Unless you can top the offer by Wednesday-”

“You can kiss that ship goodbye.”

“Do, do you know how long it took me to save that money?”

“Exactly! That’s why a…Farmboy, like you, would have had his hands full running a big starship like that. Trust us, you’re better off where you’re at.”

Five minutes later both Fenners were being carried away to be looked at by Doctor Piper and Jim was sitting on the ground pinching his nose to stop the blood.

Pike sighed and looked down at him. “You’ve come a long way, Jim, and I hate to see you wreck it now.”

“What happened?” Uhura asked, as she came over and helped Jim up off the floor.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well come on let’s get you cleaned up,” she said, pulling Jim into the house. “My friend Gaila was in town last week and brought a bunch of boys over. They didn’t stay in their clothes very long and I’m sure I can get something together that will fit.”

It turned out that nothing fit, except one of Pike’s old outfits from when he was mistaken for a king on some alien world that he had kept as a souvenir.

Uhura whistled as Jim came out from the bathroom dressed in the fine outfit.

“Well look at you. Some girl might even mistake you for a proper gentleman.”

“Yeah, Janice might actually not scream if she sees me again.”

Uhura laughed. “Yeah, Spock might even mistake you for one of his aides...You know it seems like only yesterday we were little kids dreaming of what we would be. Now both our dreams are finally coming true.”

“Yeah.”

She went for the door, but turned back when Jim didn’t follow.

“You coming?”

“I just need a moment.”

She nodded and closed the bedroom door. Jim wandered outside on the balcony and looked up at the star shining brightly in the evening sky.

“I can’t believe I’ve been reduced to this.”

He pulled out the old small model he kept on a chain around his neck and twisted it in his hands, then looked up at the star again.

“Please, please give me something to help. Anything!”

Just then he spotted movement in a nearby tree and turned just in time to see a small black and white cat jump up onto the balcony ledge. It sat down on the ledge and stared at him with wide brown eyes.

“Very funny. What the hell am I supposed to with this?!”

It turned out Jim would protect it, as Marie suddenly ran up hissing, and growling, and swatting at the tiny creature.

“Marie, no!” he yelled, as the cat jumped into his arms and clung to his shirt.

He held on tight to it and with his foot moved Marie out into the hall, and slammed the door.

“I thank you for your chivalry, good sir.”

Jim yelped and flung the cat away from him. “Demon cat!”

“I am sorry I did not mean to startle you I-hey!” Spock cried out in surprised, and started dodging a barrage of flying objects.

“You know you have a very good arm-string!”

The talking cat took off after the ball of yellow yarn. Jim, intrigued, stopped throwing things and watched him bat the ball around the room. Eventually he seemed to get control over himself, and came and sat in front of Jim, looking quite sheepish.

“My apologies, sir, this body is rather instinctual.”

“Who, who are you?”

“I am Prince Spock of Vulcan.”

“Prince? But I didn’t wish for any-wait a minute if you’re Spock, then who’s down there dancing with Uhura!?”

“I do not know.”

Jim grabbed a book and prepared to hit him again.

“Wait!…Wait that tome is the answer.”

Jim looked at the book’s cover.

“The Frog Prince?”

“Yes,” Spock said, as Jim put the book down on the dresser and let Spock come up and look at it. “The story describes how to reverse the effects of this type of trans-modification. It is logical to conclude that these actions are applicable to my case as well. Please, sir, I need you.”

“Me?”

“I would require you to engage in this human custom,” Spock said, putting a paw against the picture of the princess kissing the frog.

“You need me to kiss you?”

“My options are rather few. If there is someone down there posing as me he must be exposed quickly. This is the best option available.”

Jim scowled. “I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but I don’t kiss random animals.”

“Please, sir, I come from a very influential family. Surly there is something I could do, some request I could grant in exchange for your cooperation?”

That’s right he was a member of the Vulcan royal family. They could give him the money for the Enterprise. They could even authorize the Federation to have him do missions in their name.

“Just one kiss?”

“It is all I ask.”

All for her remember, Jim thought, anything for the ship. He closed his eyes and leaned down.

It was cold and wet; and when Jim opened his eyes Spock was still black and white…and further away from him.

“You don’t look any different, and how did you get way up there, and why-” he cut himself off as he turned to a mirror and saw a fluffy ball of beige fur sitting on a pile of clothes he had just been wearing.

“Argh! How did this happen!?” Jim yelled, and jumped into the air, his new legs sending him up easily onto the dresser next to Spock.

“I do not understand, by all logical reasoning it should have worked.”

“What did you do to me?! I’m all furry and…why does the room look so odd?!”

“Oh, that is normal. The feline anatomy is built for a different spectrum range and cats cannot see the colour red.”

“Why you little-”

Jim tackled Spock to the ground they start rolling around on the floor…and straight off the balcony ledge, falling to Earth.

They twisted themselves in mid air to land right side up and they might have even been ignored, if they hadn’t fallen into the drum set.

“STELLA! Get ‘em, girl!”

They jumped up on the nearest table with a discarded bag over their heads.

“Run!”

“To where?! I can’t see anything!”

“I should not need to remind you that neither can I!”

Their fight came to an abrupt halt as they hit the end of the table, and the decorations placed there. Spock struggled to untangle the balloon strings to get away from the approaching snapping jaws and sharp teeth, as Jim tried to be reasonable.

“Stella, Stella! It’s me Jim Kirk!”

“Jim!” she cried out in shock, and went crashing into the dessert table, as the balloons began floating away.

“Stella she-she…That dog just talked to me!”

“You know if you’re going to have an illogical emotional response to everything, it’s going to be a very long night!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Voodoo! You mean this whole thing happened because you were messing around with the shadow-man?!”

“He was very charismatic!”

Jim groaned. “This is what I get for wishing on burning balls of gas. The only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, curious. “But you are a prince, I do not understand what you require that you need to work hard for.”

“Hmm? Oh no, I’m not a prince; I’m a bartender.”

“A bartender! Well now it is obvious why the kiss did not work.”

“Oh, so now this is all my fault?! You spoiled little rich boy!”

“You deceived me, and the so called joke is on you because I, myself, have no influence!”

“You lied!”

Spock glared at Jim as the balloons drifted back down to solid ground.

“I did not lie! The fact that my family disowned me, until I am married, was merely irrelevant! And I’m not the one impersonating a prince.”

“Hey I never said I was a prince!”

“You were wearing the proper robes!”

“It was a masquerade ball, Genius!”

Spock huffed as he shook the balloon strings off his body and looked around at their swamp like surroundings. “Well I did not give the specifics of the event my full attention.”

“If you don’t want to be near us or our customs, why are you getting married here?”

“It is for political ends. I must marry Miss Uhura if she will have me.”

“You’re a prince?”

“I believe I have established that.”

“She’ll have you.”

Angrily they began to make their way over the water, on the long trek back towards civilization.

“So once you’re back to normal, and influential again, you will help me get my ship?” Jim asked.

“I am a man of my word. If you help me to get back to my proper form I shall-why are those logs moving?”

Jim looked out at the water.

“Those aren’t logs.”

The ground beneath them shifted, and suddenly two large yellow eyes loomed at them in the darkness.

“I got dibs on the brown one.”

Jim and Spock scattered. Landing in the water Spock swam as fast as his new body would allow, to a large half-sunk tree hoping it would provide safety.

His lungs soon burned for air and he swam to the surface just in front of his goal. As he broke the surface of the water Spock could see a small opening-and the gaping jaws of one of the swamp creatures. He could smell its breath, it was too close. He would never make it...

Suddenly Jim leapt up from nowhere and slammed down on its head.

“Move it!”

“Up there!” Spock shouted.

Jim quickly saw what Spock was talking about and started climbing. Spock followed him, and they dove through the small opening and into the safety of the hollow tree trunk.

They sat breathing hard, shaking off water, and trying to get dry. When they both appeared less drowned Jim looked out of the tiny hole to see that the waters were calm and empty.

“Well that was unpleasant.”

“Yeah, but they left quickly so we should get moving and-ahh!” Jim suddenly cried out in pain and fell over.

Spock rushed over and noticed the puncture wound on Jim’s left hind leg.

“Do not move unnecessarily I do not wish to see you injured further.”

Jim made to get up anyway. “Look it’s not that bad I-” he collapsed again, groaning in pain.

“We must find aid for you.”

“Look you go on ahead and I’ll just wait and- hey what are you doing!?”

Spock didn’t answer as he continued shifting Jim until he got him securely onto his back.

“We go together or not at all. I cannot leave you; they may come back.”

Jim smiled for the first time since the whole thing had started. “Well there may be some hope for you after all, Mr. Spock.”

“Hmm...Well you do well in a fight, Mr. Kirk.”

“Thanks.”

It was slow going as Spock moved out of the tree and cautiously over to dry land. Working hard to keep him and Jim balanced. Once they were away from the water it was faster, and just as dawn was breaking they found a man sitting against a tree near the edge of the forest.

“We are most fortunate.”

“How do you figure?”

“He is a doctor,” Spock said, and nodded his head towards the small black bag on the man’s hip.

“So, how do we get him to help us?”

“I believe it is a human characteristic to take pity on small furry animals.”

Jim caught on and let out the most pitiful meow he could manage.

It had the desired effect, as the man looked up and quickly came over to them. Spock got Jim off his back as gently as he could, as the man’s fingers began carefully examining the wound and rubbing a sterile cloth over it. Jim squirmed as the chemicals stung against his skin.

“Hold still, little fella, or I can’t fix it.”

He got a small bandage around the now clean wound. Then pushed a hypo against Jim’s side; Jim managed to keep his cover and only growled in pain and annoyance.

“Just one more I promise.”

He adjusted the dosage and pushed it into Jim’s side again.

That time Jim couldn’t help himself.

“Stop that!”

The man gasped and scrambled away from Jim, and backed up against the tree.

Spock sighed. “Now you have done it, Mr. Kirk.”

“Well it hurt!” he shot back, and then looked at man who was still staring at them. “Look, Mister…um?”

“M-McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

Spock slowly approached McCoy, maintaining eye contact. “We would like to thank you for aiding us, and if you allow us we will explain everything.”

McCoy shrugged and took a healthy swig from a small liquor bottle in his pocket.

“Why not, I haven’t got anything to lose. Wife took everything, including my sanity apparently, in the divorce. All I’ve got left are my bones.”

Now Jim went up to McCoy trying to be friendly, even going so far as to put his front paws on his leg. “I’m Jim Kirk and this is Spock. And I know this sounds hard to believe, but you see you can understand us because we’re human.”

Spock cocked his head at Kirk. “I find that insulting. You are human, Mr. Kirk, I am a Vulcan.”

McCoy looked down at the two, bickering like an old married couple.

“You’re right I don’t believe this. It’s about as believable as those stories I’ve heard about Mama Odie.”

“Who?” they asked.

“A kahn-ut-tu woman. She lives in these woods and works with spells and potions, or so I’m told.”

“Can you take us to her?”

“I just finished saying...”

McCoy couldn’t finish as he looked into their large pleading eyes.

He sighed. “I can try.”

***

Despite getting off to a rocky start Doctor McCoy and Jim got along great. As they walked towards Mama Odie’s they discussed all kinds of alcoholic drinks, and other aspects of human pop culture that Spock was only vaguely familiar with; and by the end of the day Jim had given the man a nickname.

“Bones, I’m hungry!”

“How can you be hungry? You ate my last nutrition bar an hour ago!”

“I agree with Mr. Kirk-”

“Well there’s a first time for everything.”

Spock glared at McCoy, though in his current body it was a rather useless effort.

“As I was saying, we would do well to take in nourishment and this does seem a proper area to establish a camp,” Spock said, nodding his head at the large clearing they had just entered, at the top of a hill.

“Well then I’m going to get some things to cook up for dinner. Try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

As McCoy went off to gather ingredients Spock began moving several small rocks together to make a fire-pit. Jim watched his tail twitch back and forth as he worked, instinct took over then and Jim swatted at it.

“Mr. Kirk, may I ask your intentions?”

“Sorry, your tail is hypnotizing,” he said, and continued batting the twitching appendage.

“I do not appreciate such contact.”

“What’s the matter, don’t you know how to play?” he asked moving closer, as Spock turned to face him fully.

“Back away from me!”

Spock’s back rose in irritation and Jim leapt at him. Spock pushed his legs underneath Jim, rolled them over, and slammed Jim onto his back against the dirt.

“I believe the correct phrase is, pinned ya.”

“Hey, no fair! Let me up.”

Spock did and Jim leapt at him again, and they both went tumbling down the hill landing near a small rock formation.

“Pinned ya again.”

“Has anyone ever told you it is rude to drop into other people’s homes unannounced?”

Startled they both jumped up and scurried away from a dark moving figure.

“We are terribly sorry, sir. If you will let us be on our way we will-”

The looming figure moved out of the shadows to reveal a large mountain cat, fur white as newly fallen snow.

“Wow.”

“Fascinating, who are you?”

“I am Selek,” the cat answered, sitting down in front on them.

“I am Prince Spock of Vulcan and this is Mr. Kirk…the bartender.”

There was a twitch an eyebrow before a soft smile settled over the older cat’s face.

“And what brings two small creatures like yourselves so far out here?”

“We are going to Mama Odie’s so we can be human again.”

“Then you are aware you are going in the wrong direction, yes?”

In stunned silence Jim and Spock got back up the slope to where McCoy was standing; and Selek followed them.

“You two couldn’t stay out of trouble for five minutes I see.”

Jim ignored his comment. “Bones, Selek here told us you’re taking us the wrong way.”

“I said maybe I knew where she was. I’m a doctor, not an all night convenience store clerk. You can’t expect me to know the location of every eccentric old lady who lives in a house in the woods.”

“I can guide you if you wish,” Selek said gently.

McCoy threw up his hands. “Fine! We’ll all trust the big talking wild cat, but we’re eating first!”

Within an hour he had a fire going, and in no time he was spooning the contents of a pot into small makeshift bowls.

“Beans, Doctor?” Spock asked sniffing at his portion.

“A very special recipe passed down through generations of McCoys, who are all going to be very insulted if you don’t eat it.”

“Come on it won’t bite, Spock.”

Jim was half-done his bowl when he thought to ask a question about that.

“It is safe right, Bones?”

“There are poisonous types of plants here, but we have less than 23.4% likelihood of encountering such fauna.”

Jim stared at Spock.

“You know about that kind of stuff?”

“It is a hobby. And I trust the good doctor to know such things as well.”

“I was paying attention in my outdoor survival course, thanks for asking.”

“From the way you nearly stepped on the Red Diamond rattlesnake earlier today I thought your knowledge came about from trial and error.”

McCoy’s cheeks coloured.

“Do you have to be so blasted honest?!”

“If you don’t want to know something don’t ask me.”

“There is this thing called tact you know,” Jim said coldly.

“A trait you seem reluctant to demonstrate, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim exploded at that. “All right that’s it! I have had it with your attitude! You never want to talk and anytime you do open your mouth it’s to insult someone! You know my dad always use to tell me about how proud and honourable Vulcans were. You’re nothing like them!”

“I know,” Spock answered, and to Jim’s astonishment he seemed truly hurt, and then simply slunk away.

Jim just stared after him. “What did I say?”

Selek came over and sat down next to Jim.

“Jim, what do you know about Spock?”

“That he is an arrogant, know it all, Vulcan who thinks that just because he’s royalty everything should be handed to him on a silver tray.”

“In other words: you know nothing.”

“Oh, and I suppose you know.”

“Of course.”

Jim looked up at the older cat in shock.

“Really?”

“Indeed. Like you this is not my true form. I was once an aide to his father, Sarek, many years ago. Spock has an older brother from Sarek’s previous marriage. As such he has no real role on his homeworld, as he is not expected to rule it. He is insecure because in his eyes, and in the eyes of so many Vulcans, he is not like them and can never be like them. Nothing is ever enough, ever good enough, because he is half-human.”

“What?”

“When Sarek remarried he wed to the Lady Amanda; an earth woman. Spock is their son.”

“And I just, just confirmed everything he thinks about himself, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

***

Spock knew better than to travel far from the campsite and Jim found him curled up under a nearby tree.

“Hey, I brought you more of Bones’ beans in case you were still hungry.”

Spock looked at him suspiciously for moment before cautiously accepting the bowl; and the implied apology.

“Selek told me you had an older brother-long story about how he knows that...”

Well Spock already knew part of the story. Selek had been transformed just as they had. That was why he could communicate with Doctor McCoy. He did not interrupt Jim though. There was indeed such a thing as tact, and perhaps Spock had not been showing enough of it lately. Recent events in his life had been stressful, but that was a reason not an excuse for his behaviour.

“...Anyways I have a brother too. His name is Sam. He’s the athletic one, the outgoing one; real hit at parties. Mom and dad use to tell me to be more like him and I thought that meant they liked him better than me.”

“It is one thing to have such thoughts. It is quite another to have them confirmed.”

“Oh, come on, Spock, you don’t really think-”

“I don’t think I know! The way they display his accomplishments, and express their desire that I be more like him! The way my father looks at me with such…disapproval when I show emot- fail. They won’t even let me help during this crisis!”

“Crisis? What crisis?”

Spock looked away from him.

“We have not disclosed the details to out-worlders.”

“Spock, if-if something is wrong on Vulcan the Federation should know about it. They could send help.”

“No aid can be given, there is no known cure.”

“For what?”

Spock didn’t answer and Jim went over and gently nuzzled his cheek.

“Come on, Spock…just between us?”

He took a deep breath and slowly divulged all that he knew. “A plague has struck our world. It is lingering, painful, and ultimately fatal. To make matters worse the disease is spreading rapidly. Our race is fast becoming an endangered species.”

“What does getting married have to do with finding a cure?”

“I was not sent here to cure them, that is my brother’s duty. He is a brilliant scientist in his own right. I was sent to tie up political loose ends.”

“They could have done that on Vulcan, but they sent you away so you would be safe. See they do care about you-”

“They sent me away because if he can’t find a cure and dies they need a spare!”

Spock buried his body against Jim’s, blaming it for his emotional outburst.

“He is their pride and joy. I’m their little Vulcan half-breed. I thought…I thought if I could help find a cure perhaps they would accept me.”

Jim let Spock remain against him and curled his tail around his in comfort.

“We’re going to get back to normal and help your people, Spock, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

When Spock had his control back in place they went back to the camp; and found McCoy and Selek looking up at the stars.

“You know a man could get use to this.”

“I know you can see so many more out here than in the city,” Jim said, jumping up on McCoy.

“You study the stars, Jim?” Spock asked.

Jim smiled. “My dad and I use to do this all the time.”

Jim turned his head to look at Selek who had his eyes focused on the brightest star shimmering in the sky.

“Making a wish?” Jim asked.

“No, what I desire will happen in its own time. I merely wish for him to know that I am here.”

“Who is it, Selek?” Spock asked, thinking that perhaps he was speaking of someone on another planet near that star.

“He is T’hy’la.”

***

The group rested for the night and started the journey again early the next day.

Still, the sun was casting long shadows over the landscape when they finally reached their destination. The group stopped and craned their necks, looking up at the structure at the top of the rocky outcrop.

“She could never live in something practical, like a two and a half story bungalow in the suburbs could she?” McCoy asked gloomily.

The group made their up the rocks. They were almost to the top when Facilier’s forces found them at last.

The shadow creatures moved swiftly up the rocks, wrapped around Spock and pulled him back.

“Jim!”

Jim turned and saw Spock being dragged toward the edge of the cliff, toward the ground far below them.

“Spock!”

Spock managed to grab on to a small ledge and Jim, disregarding his own safety, jumped on him, digging his claws into Spock’s paws to hold him there.

“Don’t let go!”

Jim held on to him for dear life. “Never!”

Suddenly there was a sharp wind that ruffled their fur as it passed over them. They watched as the shadows vanished under the streaking balls of light.

Spock’s body slumped against the rocks and Jim quickly pulled him off the ledge.

“Thank you, Jim.”

“You are all right?” he asked, bending his head down to lick Spock’s paws where his claws had dug in.

Before Spock could answer a voice called out from above.

“Now who’s the fool who mixed it up with the shadow-man?”

They all looked up to see not old woman, but a man in a white shirt, black pants, and a black vest. The man helped them up and onto the solid ground in front of the house

“Mama Odie?”

“Oh no, the name’s Montgomery Scott. Mama Odie sold the place to me and let me keep the name, better for business.”

“How?” Jim asked.

“Ya think if I called it Mama Scotty’s Voodoo and Haggis Hut anyone would ever come here?”

“Point taken.”

Scotty opened the door and let them inside.

“Nice to see you again, Selek.”

“A pleasure as always, Mr. Scott.”

Spock moved in front of the others.

“Mr. Scott, we have traveled a long way and-”

“Oy, Keenser, get down from there! How many times do I have to tell you it’s not a climbing frame?!”

Spock stared wide eyed as a small green creature got off some sort of apparatus and went to a back room in the hut.

“Uh...Like Spock was saying we’ve come a long way and...”

Scotty cut Jim off. “And you have a request to make of me, I know the routine. So, what is it?”

“We need to be transformed back. We need to be human again.”

Scotty looked at McCoy. “And yourself?”

“I’m just a simple country doctor keeping an eye on these two.”

“Aye, well at least somebody here has their head on straight.”

Spock felt himself growing irritated. “Mr. Scott, we have come seeking aid. As we have said we need to be human.”

“You don’t need to be human. You,” he pointed a finger at Spock,” want to be someone else so badly that you’re blind to who you are.” Scotty moved his finger to Jim. “And you’ve got so many stars in your eyes you can’t see what’s right in front of ya.”

“So you will not help us?” Spock asked.

“Not directly-”

Spock huffed and went off to sulk on a window ledge.

Selek came up to Scotty.

“I will talk with him.”

Scotty nodded and turned to Jim.

“Jim, let’s take a walk shall we?”

As they went outside Selek went over to where Spock was still sitting on the window ledge.

“You are well, Spock?”

“I am functional. It is all merely…frustrating. And I find myself very distracted as of late.”

Selek agreed that Jim Kirk was certainly a most distracting individual.

“May I speak freely, Spock?”

“I welcome it.”

“I believe Mr. Scott is correct. You seek to be exactly like your father is even if that requires ignoring valuable traits.”

“Explain.”

“Have you ever considered that there could be something beyond pure logic? Something of great strength? Though humans engage in emotions they have also achieved great things with them. One can have both logic and emotion together, subtly, as the ancient human Greeks once said: all things in moderation’.”

Selek stood up and put one paw against Spock’s back.

“You are unique and you should embrace that. You may even find that simple feelings will bring the greatest fulfillment of all.”

They turned as the front door opened and the others returned. Spock saw Jim sitting on Mr. Scott’s shoulder, smiling, and suddenly the feeling that image conjured up inside him didn’t seem very simple at all.

“Do ya understand now, Jim?”

“Yes I do, Scotty! I’ve got to dig a little deeper and work even harder for my silver lady!”

“Well the Enterprise is a fine lady no doubt, but that was not the point, Laddie.” He sighed. “Still if ya rather to do this the hard way, come over here both of ya and let’s get this over with.”

Scotty went over to a large pot in the corner of the room.

“A kiss from any member of a royal family will get ya both back to normal so...”

Scotty leaned over the pot, stirring the liquid.

“Gumbo, gumbo in the pot, we need us some royalty, what have ya got?”

The liquid swirled to slowly reveal a woman with long black hair and soft brown eyes. Jim stared at the image.

“Uhura?”

The image moved to show her walking across the room to adjust her father’s uniform.

“Of course, Captain Pike is king of the festival.”

“Does that count?” Spock asked

“Yes it does, but only until midnight when the festival is over,” Scotty answered.

“And how exactly are we supposed to get to this princess in time?” McCoy asked. “It took us two days just to get here!”

“Ya are aware that there’s a tourist boat that goes by here on the river every couple of hours?”

McCoy scowled. “I hate this forest and everything in it.”


	3. Chapter 3

The stars were reflecting on the water as Spock watched it lap against the sides of the boat, as they made their way back to San Francisco. He had had time to think during the trip, and there had been a lot to think about.

When it had been decided that he should marry on Earth his mother had directed him to a family she had been friends with long ago. He had study Miss Uhura’s background and found her to be compatible. A marriage with her could be workable, even if it was not truly desired by him. It was not until he had met Jim that he had considered that a relationship could be something else, something more. He and Jim were different on so many levels and yet he liked Jim anyway-no even more than that-he liked him because of those differences. It might not be as workable a relationship, but it was very desirable.

This simple feeling...

Spock moved away from Jim and McCoy, and their growing pile of Mudka’s Meat Hut take out bags from the small shop onboard. He went over to the other side of the deck where Selek was looking up at his T’hy’la.

“Did you always know, Selek?”

“That he was the one for me? No, in fact I fought against it quite hard. I was convinced that it made me a less worthy individual to feel as I did for him, but I know now that it does not.”

“Even if you do not know if they...feel as you do?”

Selek locked his eyes with Spock.

“One must have faith in such things, Spock.”

“I will try to. There could be so much more to such things than I have considered before. There could be passion and enjoyment if he does reciprocate, and I do wish him to...I-I...”

Selek stopped him.

“It is not me you should say those words to.”

“Of course, but-but I must tell him alone.”

“Of course.”

***

Spock managed to get Jim alone on the top deck of the boat, while trying to contain his emotions for his coming confession.

“Spock, I don’t know what was so urgent you had to drag me away from Bones trying to convince people that Selek is a really realistic toy.”

“An interesting endeavour I have no doubt.”

Jim looked at Spock, as he sat down next to something covered by a thin white sheet.

“So, what brings us up here?”

“I thought I would do something to celebrate our last night as cats.”

Spock moved back the sheet to reveal a saucer of cream.

Jim’s eyes went wide. “Wow.”

“I hope it is to your liking, Jim.”

“Y-Yes, thank you, Spock. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Then you are most welcome, Jim.”

It was wonderfully peaceful, sitting there lapping up the creamy white liquid as someone in the rooms below practiced their accordion.

They finished the last of the bowl at the same time, their noses touching gently.

“Sorry,” Jim said.

“Jim, I-”

“Look there she is!”

Spock turned to look as Jim rushed over to the ship railing, gazing at a Starship bathed in the moonlight.

“Your ship?”

“Yes, isn’t she beautiful?”

Spock nodded. “It is a fine ship.”

“Can’t you just see it? All lit up and zooming through the stars.”

“Indeed, boldly going where no one has gone before.”

Jim smiled. “Hey, I like that it should be the ship motto.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment.

“You know I would need a good science officer,” Jim whispered softly.

“Really, you would let me?”

“Let me talk to the captain...the captain says yes.”

A feeling of certainty swelled in Spock. Jim wanted to be with him.

“Thank you.”

Jim sighed and leaned against Spock.

“People from all corners of the galaxy, from all walks of life, will learn about each other thanks to our ship.”

“Our ship?”

“Hmm? Oh no, my…my dad. We always dreamed about traveling the stars together. He died before he could see it come true. But after tomorrow, with your help, our dream is finally coming true.”

“Tomorrow?”

“If I don’t deliver the money for the Enterprise first thing tomorrow I lose her forever.”

All at once the feeling of certainty...and happiness was drained and crushed. It could not be, he had promised Jim his ship and Spock was a man of his word. So, he would get Jim the ship, the dream, he clearly loved above all else; and continue on without him.

“Jim, I lo-I… When I see the way you light up when you talk about your dream, it is inspiring. I promise I will do everything in my power to make it come true.”

Spock moved away from Jim, his head hung low.

“All ashore!” a voice cried out below them.

Jim looked at Spock with concern as the boat docked.

“Spock, you okay?”

Spock lifted his head high, he would have control; he must take the logical course.

“Yes, yes…I shall go get the others.”

Jim watched him leave. Then sighed, looking up at the wishing star, the one Selek had called T’hy’la

“You know I’ve always been so sure about what I wanted and now I…please tell me what to do.”

Jim was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t see the dark shadows surround Spock and take him away.

***

Jim walked off the ship and onto the dock where McCoy was waiting, with only Selek at his side.

“Jim, have you seen, Spock?” McCoy asked.

“What are you talking about? He went to get you guys.”

“And that was the last time you saw him?” McCoy asked, worrying creeping into his voice.

“Yes, but if he didn’t go to you...you guys don’t think?”

“We must find him quickly,” Selek said urgently.

The three moved as quickly as they could through the crowds of people that lined the streets, celebrating the festival.

“This would be a much simpler task if you and he were already bonded,” Selek said.

“Bonded?”

“Yes, it is common practice for couples on Vulcan.”

“Couples? Selek, Spock and I aren’t a couple!”

Selek stopped and looked at Jim curiously.

“He did not discuss such desires with you?”

“No, actually he was all nervous, and fidgety the whole time and...Oh god! He was trying to tell me he loved me!”

He must have gone to Uhura and told her the truth. That he couldn’t marry her, that he loved him. Jim pushed through the crowds lining the streets...and saw Spock standing on the wedding cake float next to her, the minister already speaking.

Jim growled at leapt to go give him a piece of his mind, only to find he didn’t go anywhere. He looked down to see Selek’s paw holding him back.

“Let me go! I’m going to claw his pretty face in!”

“He is an impostor.”

“What?”

“If Spock had been successful you would have transformed back as well. That man is not him.”

Jim thought for a moment and then it clicked. “At the ball there was someone else who looked like him...” he trailed off as he saw Facilier on a nearby balcony, and caught a glimpse of the voodoo doll is his hand...and a knife in the other.

“Shadow-man...He’s going to kill Pike! I’ve got to stop him! Selek find Spock. Bones, find a way to stall that wedding!”

“Oh, sure give me the easy job!” McCoy shouted as Jim ran off.

McCoy looked up at the wedding ceremony his mind going a mile a minute.

“If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their-”

“I object!” McCoy said, running up the float.

“O-On what grounds?” the minister asked.

“Um...Have you two been properly tested?”

Uhura glared at McCoy.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m a doctor, ma’am, and I know that right now it seems like everything is perfect and wonderful...but-but have you read the latest in the Starfleet medical journal that...”

As McCoy kept up the show Selek crept up the other side of the float to a chest near the feet of the impostor.

“Spock?”

Spock pressed his one eye close to the key hole trying to see outside.

“Selek, get me out of here,” Spock whispered frantically.

Selek didn’t have to, because as at that moment he was spotted. Stonn screamed and Uhura kicked out her leg and Selek moved to dodge it. He managed to land gracefully on the ground, as the chest came with him and broke open on contact with the pavement. Spock leapt out of it and clamped his jaws around the cord that held the talisman around Stonn’s neck. It snapped as Stonn stumbled trying to get Spock off him and fell off the float. The talisman landed on the ground near them.

“Selek! That talisman contains my blood, it is the key to all of this, you must get it!”

Selek grabbed the item in his mouth and ran in between the nearest two buildings. Without the talisman the spell started rapidly wearing off, and Stonn grabbed Spock and ran into a nearby church to maintain his cover.

Above that entire scene Jim had gotten to Facilier. He leapt at the hand holding the doll and bit down hard. Facilier yelped in pain and threw up him off his hand, and down towards the street below.

McCoy grabbed the flying fur-ball, knocked Uhura over, and fell to the ground; Jim clutched firmly to his chest.

“Thanks, Bones.”

“Don’t mention it, Jim.”

Uhura gasped and sat up.

“Jim, what happened to you?!”

“No, time to explain! Just find a cute black and white kitten and let him kiss you!” he yelled, and took off again.

“Jim, come back!”

McCoy’s cry went unanswered as Jim continued running. He was sure he had seen Shadow-man come this way.

“Jim!”

Jim turned as Selek ran up to him from around a corner, the shadow creatures right behind him. He dumped the talisman at Jim’s feet.

“Selek?”

“This is the key to Facilier’s spell! Don’t let him get his hands on this!”

“But you-”

“I shall hold them off! Go!”

Jim grabbed the trinket in his teeth and ran. Selek turned to face the darkness and he did manage to hold them off quite well…until the knife tore through his back.

***

Jim ducked behind a tombstone, trying to catch his breath and suddenly he was surrounded. He held the talisman high over his head with one paw.

“Stay back! Or I’ll smash it into a million pieces!”

A new shadow fell over Jim and there was a sudden puff of pink smoke. Jim looked down at his hands and knew he was back to his human form; in a captain’s uniform. He watched as the world simmered around him to show him his ship, humming with the sound of the engines, buzzing with life.

He looked around the bridge and saw a man with short dark hair leaning over the science station scanner.

“Spock?”

The figure turned...to reveal some random person in science blues.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Kirk, when you dream, you dream big.”

Jim turned and his eyes went wide at the figure that came out of the turbolift.

“Shadow-man.”

“Just look at this beauty! It’s going to be the crown-jewel of the fleet!” Facilier slid up close to Jim. “And all you have to do to make this a reality, is hand over that little old talisman of mine.”

Jim hugged it close to his chest.

“No, it’s, it’s not right.”

“Come now, Boy, think of all the sacrifices you made.”

Facilier waved his hand and voices filled the air.

_“You need to learn to have some fun!”_

_“I told you he would not come.”_

“Think of all those people who doubted you.”

_“You’ll never get enough for the down payment.”_

_“That’s why a…Farmboy, like you, would have had his hands full trying to run a big ship like that.”_

Then he moved in for the killing blow.

“And don’t forget your poor daddy.”

Jim’s mouth fell open as George Kirk’s face filled the viewscreen.

“Working so hard all those years, and what did he have to show for it? Couple of old antiques and a dream that never got off the back porch.”

Jim stared at the viewscreen, and saw a memory of his dad and Sam working on that old car, while Jim sat in the driver’s seat and stretched his legs out to reach the pedals.

“But you…you can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted. Come on, Jim, you’re almost there.”

Jim looked at his old man. That life his dad had lived might not have been very long, and it didn’t have everything he wanted in it, but that life had still been full and happy.

“My dad never did get what he wanted, but he had what he needed! He had love! He never lost sight of what was really important, and neither will I!”

He threw the necklace to the ground in defiance...only to see a shadow grab it as the last second.

The shadow glided over to Facilier and handed it over; as the vision vanished and Jim transformed back to his cat form, and pinned to the ground by Facilier’s cane.

Facilier laughed. “You all should have taken my deal. Now you get to spend the rest of your life as a helpless little fur-ball. Doesn’t it just make you see red?”

Jim smirked.

“I’ve got news for you, Sunshine! Cats don’t see red!”

Jim sunk his claws into the wood, swinging the cane to the side, and slammed against Facilier’s injured hand. He yelled out in pain, and the talisman fell and smashed to pieces on the ground.

“No!”

Facilier dropped to his knees next to the shards.

“Now how am I ever gonna repay my debts?!”

The shadows swirled around him, their eyes glowing.

“Are you ready?” they asked in a menacing tone, their mouths forming sinister smiles.

“No, friends, I’m not ready at all! This is a minor setback in a major operation!”

His friends from the other side grabbed him and pulled him deep into the cemetery, and his screams echoed over the tombstones.

Not daring to look back Jim went to find Spock.

***

As the police took the impostor, Stonn, away Uhura looked at the kitten she he found with him in the church.

“So, let me make sure I understand all this. You’re the real Prince Spock and you need me to kiss you to turn you back to normal; and then we’ll get married.”

“Yes,” Spock said urgently, his eyes on the large clock tower on the face of the church. They had only a few minutes more. “But do remember that you must give Jim all the money he requires for his ship in exchange. For you see Jim...he is my T’hy’la.”

Uhura nodded and leaned down.

“Wait!”

Spock turned as Jim came around a corner from behind him.

“Jim?”

“Don’t do this.”

“I have to do this and we are running out of time!”

“No, Spock, I won’t let you!”

“It is the only way to get you your dream!”

Jim looked at Spock, his eyes soft.

“My dream? My, my dream wouldn’t be complete without you in it. I love you, Spock.”

Uhura watched the two of them with tears in her eyes.

“All my life I’ve dreamed of finding that fairy tale romance, but you did, Jim. Oh, he’s yours, Jim, I’ll do it for you.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when the clock chimed midnight.

“Maybe, maybe it’s fast.”

“It is accurate to within one one-hundredths of a second,” Spock answered numbly.

Uhura couldn’t help but smile a little as she reached out and scratched them behind their ears. “Well at least you guys still look cute.”

“Jim! Spock!”

They looked behind Uhura as McCoy came running up the street.

“Bones, what is it?”

“You need to come with me and you’d better hurry.”

They ran behind him down the empty street and found Selek limp in a pool of blood near the cemetery, barely breathing.

“Selek, no.”

Spock started frantically rubbing against his face against his, trying to get him to wake up.

“Bones, do something!”

McCoy sunk to his knees. He had never felt more helpless. “I can’t.”

“You’re a doctor, there’s a patient!” Jim shouted, his eyes pleading with him to fix this.

“There’s nothing more I can do, Jim.”

“Selek!”

Selek stirred at Jim’s cry and opened his eyes slowly. He locked his eyes on Jim.

“Do not grieve, Jim, it is logical. So, long as you and the others are safe my sacrifice will not be in vain.”

“Yes, Selek, we are safe,” he stepped over to Spock’s side, “and we are staying together.”

“I am pleased.”

Selek looked up at the star shining brightly in the sky.

“T’hy’la, parted from me...and yet never parted...still always touching and touched; we shall meet again at last.”

His focused his eyes on Jim once again.

“Live long and prosper.”

Then his eyes closed again for the last time.

“No.”

***

Spock made his way into the gazebo at Uhura’s house, where they were staying until other arrangements could be made. He approached slowly as Jim looked out at the setting sun.

“He is at peace, Jim.”

“I know, but he didn’t deserve that. Of all of us he was the most…human.”

Spock and Jim watched the stars come out and waited patiently and when the wishing star came out they could see that there were two of them.

“They are together again,” Spock said.

Jim blinked back tears. “That’s great; I just wish...”

“You wish what? You have to be specific you know, there’s paperwork involved for us.”

They whipped around at the sound of that voice to see two apparitions sitting there with them. Selek in his true form, pointed ears and black hair in the standard bowl cut. Next to him the man, who had spoken, in a green wraparound shirt who smiled at the feline pair.

“Selek.”

“You’re a Vulcan,” Jim said.

“I am.”

Spock’s eyes trailed over him, recognizing the strong cheek bones and the shape to his nose.

“You were me.”

“In another time, another place,” Selek said.

“So you lied.”

“Oh…I implied.”

The man in the green shirt chuckled.

“I like them.”

“I knew you would, T’hy’la.”

“Not that this isn’t wonderful, but...”

“But what, Jim?” Spock asked.

“I promised you we would help your planet, Spock, and now with us still like this, and him gone...sort of, I don’t know how I can.”

The hazel eyes of Selek’s T’hy’la lit up with determination. “Let it never be said that Jim Kirk in any universe was one to break a promise. We can help you.”

“Really?” Jim asked, looking at the older men.

“Indeed, the disease can be cured.”

“How?” Spock asked.

“The components of your blood hold the key,” Selek responded.

“My blood?”

“You mixed heritage provides the blood elements in proper combination to combat the virus.”

“Can it still work when he’s...?” Jim asked, gesturing to Spock.

“It doesn't have to,” Spock said. “Blood samples are taken when traveling to other planets to prevent epidemics. Mine will be on record and in storage.”

“Then Bones could use to create an antidote!” Jim exclaimed.

“And then I must come up with a way to explain my new body to my father when we travel to Vulcan.”

“You can say it’s only temporary. The festival is an annual event, and Captain Pike always wins, we could try again with Uhura then.”

“That is acceptable.”

“Good,” Selek’s T’hy’la said. “In the meantime I was captain of a ship myself a long time ago I can make it an official marriage if you both want to.”

Jim and Spock glanced at each other briefly before answering in unison.

“We want to.”

“We shall proceed then,” he said, and stood up properly as Jim and Spock came to sit in front of him.

“Will you love him? Comfort him? Honour and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only onto him, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“I do.”

The man smiled.

“Well don’t just sit there, Spock, kiss him!”

Spock happily kissed him, he felt a strange sensation as he did so and when he pulled back he saw blond hair, pink flushed skin, and bright blue eyes standing before him.

“How?”

“Scotty did say it would be royalty who would break the spell,” Jim said.

“When you became my husband…that makes you-”

“A prince. You just kissed yourself a prince.”

“And I wish to do it again.”

***

The antidote was ready and so was the Enterprise. Jim looked around the transport shuttle surprised that so many people were joining in on the mission.

“Bones?”

“Like I said the wife took the whole planet, and someone needs to deliver the antidote and keep your sorry ass out of trouble,” he said, checking the containers for safe transport for the tenth time.

“Chekov? Sulu?”

“We can’t let you have all the fun, Captain.”

Jim sat down in his seat and smiled at the woman across from him smoothing out her skirt.

“Uhura.”

“Just because I haven’t been lucky in love yet doesn’t mean I can’t help out; and besides I’ve been hearing rumours that Spock has a brother.”

“Indeed.”

Jim turned as Spock came through the door dressed in a fresh blue uniform.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?”

“Permission granted,” Jim said, and smiled as he buckled his seat belt.

Beside him McCoy reluctantly buckled his own.

“I may throw up on you.”

***

“USS Enterprise this is Vulcan you have been given clearance. Ambassador Sarek will meet you at the following coordinates.”

The team beamed down and Spock walked over to where his father was waiting.

“Father, we believe we have an antidote.”

“That is most fortunate. There have been complications since you left. The disease has the ability to cross-species your mother-”

Spock cut him off in horror. “Does she live?”

“For now.”

Jim came up, putting a hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“Come on, Spock, we have a lot of work to do.”

***

She looked so small on the bed, was Spock’s only thought as he came into the room to administer the medicine. As it dripped slowly into her body she shifted and opened her eyes.

“Spock...”

He leaned close, putting one hand on either side of her face.

“Do not speak, Mother. You are still very weak.”

Amanda kept her eyes on him and smiled weakly.

“It is so good that you have returned. I was afraid...you might not come in time...I might not see you again.”

“Do not speak such things you are going to recover.”

She nodded.

“Did Nyota come with you?”

“She did, but I must inform you that we are not together...I met someone else.”

He let his gaze drop to the floor and waited for the words that told him he had failed once again.

“But you are happy?”

“I am.”

She smiled again, reached up, and squeezed his hand.

“That is wonderful, Spock. It is all your father and I have wished for you. Tell me about them.”

Spock looked in her eyes feeling...hopeful.

“He’s name is Jim.”

***

Jim stood on the balcony of Sarek’s home, relishing the cool night air. He was exhausted and sore, but also satisfied. They had won. Vulcan was going to be okay.

He turned around as Spock came out to join him.

“Is she doing all right?”

“Her recovery is steady.”

“That’s great.”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and held him close.

“What is it?”

Before answering Spock kissed him softly.

“Please do not think that any less of the vows we have spoken to each other, but…she wishes us to have a proper wedding.”

Jim chuckled and hugged him tight.

“My mom would want one too. She never likes to miss a chance to do floral arrangements and have a good cry. I think we can do that.”

They were married again and lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
